Erase My Scars
by ImHitGirl
Summary: Mindy leaves without saying goodbye to Dave. Dave misses her everyday and becomes obsessed to track her down. Read to see what happens.


_I wrote this story for my amazing sister __**DangerousBeauty84**__. She made an awesome video (/28283999) and I told her I would write a fic corresponding to it! This is a sad fic, so be warned and enjoy!_

Dave's P.O.V.

I can't sleep. Not here. It's too clogged with memories of us. The night we first met where she blew me a kiss, our first kiss, the first time she stayed the night, and everything in between. _Dammit, Dave, stop thinking of that stuff! It's over!_ I had to stop thinking of all those memories. Just let them go. She's gone.

I've been keeping a journal since Mindy left. I find it helps me deal with the shock I felt when I went to her house one night three months ago to find a "for sale" sign and nobody in sight. I went to the police station and asked for Marcus only to be told that he and Mindy moved. When I asked where they went, the officer told me Marcus didn't say. He didn't give any type of warning. He just stopped coming to work. The officer called Marcus' cell phone and when he asked where Marcus was, all he said was he decided it was best to take Mindy and move far away. I ran out of the station like a bat out of hell. I ran right back to their house. Well, their old house. I didn't want to believe the officer, but the evidence was right there in front of me. I went to look in the window where Mindy's room had been. Instead of seeing her bed with her purple flower comforter, I saw bare floor. Where her posters had once been, there was nothing but purple wall. It was true, then. They were gone. I ran back to my house, barreled up the stairs, and threw myself onto my bed. The sting of rejection washed through me. Betrayal. Shock. Heartbreak. How could she not tell me goodbye? I looked over at my computer. Maybe she couldn't bear to… in person.

I ran over to my desk and opened my email. Maybe she couldn't stand to see how I would react. My heart skipped a beat when I saw there was one new email just waiting to be read. My heart then sunk when I saw that it was just some video from Todd. I clicked on it and read the message:

"Dude, Dave. You have to check this shit out."

Under his message, there was a link to a video. I didn't have time for this! I had to find out where Mindy went so I could see her again. I minimized the email and immediately threw myself into trying to track her down. I searched online trying to find any article I could with her name. God forbid there be an article titled "Sergeant Marcus Williams and daughter Mindy Macready arrive in Dallas." Of course I would have no such luck.

I searched for almost two hours for something, anything about their whereabouts. Nothing. I wouldn't give up. I had to find her. Exhausted, I decided to watch Todd's video. About ten seconds into it, I saw her. Mindy!

"That was Mindy!" I screamed. No one else was here with me, but I didn't care! This was a clue! It looked like it was in New York, still. Weird. I keep watching. She starts… kissing some guy. I can't believe it. She's kissing someone else already. When the video is over, I scroll to the comments. There's one that stands out. The user name is "MindyMHG" and reads: "I miss you. If you're reading this, you-know-who, I miss you and I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I promised I wouldn't, so I'm sorry…" Was that Mindy? Was that comment to me? I was thinking "MindyMHG" could possibly mean "Mindy Macready Hit Girl." Then again, it could just as easily mean "Mindy Martin Hates Gus" or "Mindy Marie Has Gas." It could be anyone.

That video gave me incentive, though. It means she's okay and I have to see her in person because she's still out there. Maybe even here in New York, still.

There was still one thing I couldn't get out of my head, however. She was kissing that other guy. I was absentmindedly playing with my knife while thinking about that. Not only that, but the way she was kissing him so… so passionately. I swear she was enjoying it! How could she! I got up and walked over to my bedroom door still holding my knife. She was enjoying kissing some other guy. I started beating on the door. I was going to stab it, but I'd rather not explain knife marks in my door to my dad.

I ran into my bathroom and slammed the door. I managed to take the image of her kissing that guy and replace him with me. Now she was kissing me again. Not the best idea. God, I miss her. I noticed I was still holding my knife. I saw my can of shaving cream and had an idea. I needed to get rid of this emotional pain… but how? I looked at the shiny knife in my hand. Would it help? It's worth a try. I sprayed a tiny bit of shaving cream on the tip of the knife, took a deep breath, and held it to my wrist.

"Mindy…" I slid down to the floor gripping the knife. There was blood on it. I realized it helped… but not enough to erase anything. "Mindy, come back." I started crying. The images of her kissing the guy who then turned into me flashed behind my eyes. She was kissing me, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer. That lead me to remember the first time she stayed the night. One thing lead to another... our clothes ended up on the floor that night. Such beautiful memories churned my stomach and made it hard to breath. Where was she? I had to find her. I would find her.

I grabbed some food, water, my knife, and a jacket and shoved them all in my backpack. I wrote my dad a note:

_Dad,_

_I won't be here when you get back. I had somewhat of a breakdown today and decided to go in search of Mindy. I know you may think that's crazy seeing as she could be anywhere, but I have a hunch. It may seem crazy, but… I just can't live without her. It's killing me. I love you, dad._

_Dave._

I put the note on the table and walked out the door into the cool fall afternoon. I'd printed out some pictures of the video. They were mostly of the tunnels with the spray paint on them… and one that I folded up and put in my pocket until later. I was going to try and match the tunnels in the photo to those around New York. I thought I recognized one, so I found my way to it to compare. When I got to it, it was almost dark. The tunnel was different than the one in the picture. I was disappointed. I decided to find somewhere to rest for the night. I settled for a soft field of grass in the park. I sat down and pulled out the picture I had stashed in my pocket. I unfolded it and held it against my chest. I pulled it back to look at it. Mindy stared back at me with her blue eyes. I closed my eyes and imagined what she must be doing.

Mindy's P.O.V.

I miss Dave. I wish more than anything I could have told him we were leaving, but I promised Marcus I wouldn't. He wanted to move so I'd be far away from the place that Marcus believed triggered me to become a superhero again. I'd told him over and over that it wasn't that way at all, that I was trained my whole life to be a superhero. He didn't care. We moved to Syracuse where I recently filmed a music video. On the website where the video was posted, I wrote Dave a comment. I don't know if he saw it, but I hope so. I hope he knows that I still love his dumbass. I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't love him.

"Mindy. My friend told me she saw Dave yesterday. He was in Central Park. He looked pretty beat up," Riplee told me. Central park? He lives an hour away from Central Park. "My friend asked if he was okay and he told her he was looking for Mindy Macready. He said he'd been walking all day looking for you." On foot? Shit that had to take him at very least three hours. Wait. He was looking for me?

"He was looking for me? He said that exactly?" I was in shock.

"Actually, she said his exact words were 'I'm trying to find the lost love of my life, Mindy Macready.'"

"No shit." I needed to get to Central Park. It was five hours from Syracuse. I found my friend Tyler and he agreed to drive me. "Thank you so much, Ty."

"No problem, Mindy. He must really love you," Tyler stated. He was sweet and, if I'm being honest, cute, but I still loved Dave. Tyler was right, too. If Dave was willing to walk that far in this cold weather, he must still love me. I buckled up and leaned against the car door and tried to nap until we were closer. I dreamed of the first time Dave told me he loved me and how that night was the best of my life.

Dave's P.O.V.

I woke up clutching the picture of Mindy like it was a floatation devise and I was stranded in the ocean. Right now, I could have been. I felt so alone. I took out my knife and pressed it to my wrist just barely cutting it. That was enough. I had to stop. What was happening to me? What would Mindy say if she saw these cuts? She'd probably say something along the lines of "what the fuck, you dumbass?" I put my knife up and started walking.

Mindy's P.O.V.

When I wake up, I completely forget we are driving.

"Where are we?" I ask Tyler.

"About three hours away from Central Park," he replied.

"Three hours? Shit." That's still so far away.

"You talk in your sleep," he said after a few minutes. I knew that. Dave told me that once. "You sounded like you were crying, too. Also…" he paused.

"Also what?"

"You miss him, don't you?" I wanted to say "No shit, Sherlock."

"A lot." My voice broke a bit.

"You were saying his name… a lot. When you said it, though, your voice kept breaking." I was staring out the window holding back tears. "Mindy, are you gonna be okay?" He sounded really concerned.

"I don't know. Riplee said her friend told her he looked terrible. The Dave I remember hardly ever looked terrible." Actually, he never looked terrible to me. He was perfect. Tears finally fell from my eyes. I hardly ever cried, but this was different. This was Dave and from what I heard, he was miserable.

"I'm sorry, Mindy. I wish I could help." He extended his hand out for mine and I took it, glad for his support and help.

"You are helping. You're driving me five hours to Central Park!" I told him. "Thank you so much, Ty." I held his hand up to my face. I saw him smile. He told me he had a thing for me a few weeks ago. I didn't reject him, per se, but I told him I had a boyfriend. Still, I accepted the attention he gave me. It could have been because he was the only one giving me any kind of attention lately. Well more like the only guy. He had to kiss me in the music video, and it was a very sweet kiss. Since then, we've spent quite a bit of time together just getting to know each other. We did kiss once more, but I didn't really feel the spark like I do with Dave.

"It's no problem." He smiled. I kept his hand in mine as I leaned back in my seat.

Dave's P.O.V.

I walked for two hours before I sat down to eat something. I packed a few sandwiches and a bag of chips. As I was about to bite into my sandwich, I saw a figure run by me. It was a girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, about Mindy's age… Mindy! I looked to my right where she stood. It was her!

"Mindy! Mindy, it's me!" I screamed. She just stood there smiling. She looked like an angel. I ran towards her, but to my surprise, she ran away. "Mindy, wait!" I yelled as I ran to catch her. "Hey!"

As I watched her, I couldn't believe my eyes. She jumped off a cliff! She would have landed on the railroad tracks, if she hadn't floated upwards. That's right. She literally FLOATED upward! Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe this whole thing was a dream. Maybe Mindy never left me. I had to try to wake up. She's probably sleeping next to me in my bed right now. _Wake up, Dave!_ I launched myself off the cliff, but instead of floating upward like Mindy did, I fell. I fell for a long time and when I landed, I knew this was no dream. I only had a split second to register what had just happened and what I hurt when I turned my head to see a train speeding toward me. My last phrase was "Mindy, I love you."

Mindy's P.O.V.

Tyler and I were about an hour outside of Central Park when we noticed people crowded around someone near the train tracks. Some people were running away from the scene yelling, "Help him! Call 911! His name's Dave Lizewski!" What the fuck?

"Stop the car," I ordered. Tyler slammed on the brakes as I opened the door and ran as fast as I could to the tracks. Tyler was right behind me. When I saw Dave, I stopped dead in my tracks. As if it couldn't get any worse, I leaned over towards a bush just in time to puke. Tyler had reached me by then. I ran to Dave's mutilated body.

"DAVE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "NO! DAVE!" I screamed and screamed as tears ran down my face restlessly. "Dave." I sobbed. "Fuck!" He was barely recognizable. His arms were nearly amputated. His legs were mangled and stuck out in the most horrifying positions. His face, his once beautiful face that used to hold so much joy and love, was the toughest thing to see. I can't even describe how mangled he was. I held him close to me. "I'm so sorry, Dave. I'm sorry," I sobbed again. "I love you." I put his head down and brushed his curly hair back one last time. Tyler had to help me up. When I tried to walk, I only stumbled. Ty picked me up and walked me back to his car while I buried my face in his shoulder and cried. We got to his car and he was still holding me letting me cry without saying anything. He just hugged me close and brushed my hair back from my face. The last thing I saw before I cried myself to sleep was Tyler's green eyes.


End file.
